


you make my heart bend

by niwry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1 - First Time(s), M/M, Ushiten Week 2016, ooc??? who knows, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwry/pseuds/niwry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship moved on its own pace but that's okay </p><p>When Satori said for the first time that he loves him versus when Wakatoshi did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my heart bend

**Author's Note:**

> its unbeta-ed & english is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> its really short and i wrote it in like 1hour? Maybe more.

When it happened for the first time they were still first years, Tendou already calling everybody by their names and smiling with his mouth open.

 

Wakatoshi just told probably the worst joke of all the time, it was awful, dry, and Satori cannot even remember it now, but he was laughing then, probably too loud (he always laughs too loud) and clenching Ushijima's forearm.

“That was so awful, _holy shit_ ” he said between gasps for breath “so fucking awful, you're the best, I love you, _holy fuck_ ” he hid embarrassment under another wave of laughter.

Ushijima didn't say anything he just nodded and waited for Tendou to go back to practise.

 

After that, it happened again few times, Ushijima always not saying anything and Satori always hiding behind smiles. He loved his friends and he told them that. He also pretended that saying that to Wakatashi didn't change into a white lie through the years.

 _His my friend and I love him_ , was a thought much easier accept.

 

At some point Ushijima's hands suddenly began to look very comfortable to hold, like they were made for that besides only for volleyball. At some point dimple in his right cheek started to show more often, at some point his voice become a bit softer on the edges, a bit quieter when he spoke to Satori and at some point, in their third year, he started to buy ice cream for his team-mates on hot summer days, always remembering that Tendou loves chocolate ones and hate strawberry ones.

 

Satori's body sometimes starts to shake, when he thinks about Wakatshi (he does that a lot) and he feels like crying, but other than that his high school life is great.

 

When they lose to Karasuno, Ushijima told the team that he loves them, it was quiet, but even whispers form miracle boy echoed with power. Everybody nodded with small smiles on their faces, except for Satori who muttered with a grin “Louder for the people in the back, Wakatoshi!”

 

It happened for the first time _again_ , when they went for a run, Ushijima systemically stopping and letting Tendou catch up. He looked at orange sky, feeling warm afternoon sun on his skin and he said it with a soft voice.  
“I love you”

Satori stopped trying to catch a breath after running, smiling widely, surprised that his heart isn't beating any faster or that his hands aren't shaking.  
“Am I dying and not know about it?” Ushijima didn't say anything as always but he started to run again, stopping next to a small, local shop few hundred meters away. He bought them ice cream and started to eat his in silence.  
“You know that you don't need to buy us ice cream any more? You're still a captain but volleyball season ended for us”

Ushijima Wakatoshi was sitting on the grass, looking at darkening sky and, not surpassingly, he didn't say anything for a long time.  
“I never _needed_ to do it, I wanted to”

Satori opened his mouth to say something but Ushijima gently touched his hand on the ground and words in his head changed into a mess.

“Miracle boy, best player and amazing captain Ushijima Wakatoshi! Woah!” It didn't make any sense but warmth on his hand stayed.  
  
For quite a long time nothing changed, but it was okay, Tendou had all the time in the world. His hands shake and his heart beat faster sometimes, but he still likes the calmness of their relationship. It didn't look like the ones you see on TV, but even though Satori always thought he would yell his love for a girl on top of his lungs, in very dramatic scenery (preferably just after he saved her from hands of the villain, like heroes do it in his mangas) this was nice too. Saying, yelling and whispering “I love you” through the years, meaning different things every time. _I admire you._ _You're amazing. Take care of yourself. I'm so sorry he treated you like this. It's okay, we're okay._


End file.
